


Art for BALANCED ON THE EDGE OF AUTUMN by merentha13

by Brune



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: As provided by the author:Fast approaching forty, Doyle is questioning his fitness. A series of missteps on the job brings home the thought that he might be forced off the streets. Confusion about his relationship with Bodie adds to his worries. When Bodie is hurt on an op, Doyle has to seriously consider his, and their, future.





	Art for BALANCED ON THE EDGE OF AUTUMN by merentha13

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ['Balanced On the Edge of Autumn'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096145) by [merentha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13). Please enjoy the story.  
> Thank you for watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my author for her wonderful story and to our mods for their hard work!


End file.
